ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Demyx
.]] :"Oh, we do too have hearts. Don't be mad."'' -Demyx Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, is a fictional character in the Kingdom Hearts series. He is Rank IX within Organization XIII. He wields the element of Water, and uses his weapon, the sitar, as a musical instrument to make his element fight for him in battle. He commands the Dancer Nobodies. Demyx plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts II, where he is tasked with tracking down Sora to liberate Roxas' "true disposition". Although he dislikes fighting, he is directed to use "aggressive tactics" against Sora and his companions to bring out Roxas. Demyx is a playable character in the multiplayer gameplay of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'First Entry' Organization XIII's Number IX. He was surveying the world of Olympus, and even swiped the Olympus Stone. He's a lousy fighter. Demyx called Sora "Roxas." *'Second Entry' Organization XIII's Number IX. He used a type of instrument called a "sitar" to control water...but he wasn't very good at fighting. Demyx was under orders to "liberate Sora's true disposition" while surveying the world of Olympus. *'Organization XIII' Organization XIII's Number IX. Organization members all wear black coats, and It's said their numbers were assigned in the order they joined. In addition, their names share something as a mark of their brotherhood. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Demyx plays a bigger role in Days than in ''Kingdom Hearts II. In 358/2 Days he is present at the meeting where Xion joins the Organization. He also appears in the lounge in The World That Never Was, teasing Xion with Xigbar. Demyx helps Roxas on missions in Agrabah where they fight a couple of purple flying Heartless, Olympus Coliseum where they fight a red Crescendo Heartless and some larger cannon guns, and in Halloween Town where they fight a Dualblade Heartless. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Hollow Bastion Demyx appears in Hollow Bastion with all of the other Organization members, but he does not contact Sora. However, you can hear Demyx's higher-pitched, nervous laugh in the background. Role in the Organization Demyx's role in the Organization's plans is minor. He is sent after Sora on suggestion by Xigbar to find him and "liberate his true disposition", that is, to keep Sora on the path Organization XIII wish him to take. He also contacts Hades, but no deal was made and Demyx promptly flees, saying "Run, run away!", passing by Sora and co. and leaving them puzzled at his outburst. Later, Demyx steals the Olympus Stone, and soon encounters Sora within the Underworld once more. Although Sora doesn't understand the meaning of Demyx's objectives, nor why Demyx calls him Roxas, Demyx is unable to fulfill them and took the next ordered step, which is to attack Sora. Demyx at first only summons "forms" of water - water shaped into himself and musical notes, which then attacked Sora, Goofy and Donald - which he controlled with his sitar. He is unsuccessful in defeating Sora with his water forms, however, and escapes instead of continuing the fight. Death :"Silence, traitor." -Demyx when he drops his emotional ploy. Demyx confronts Sora later in Hollow Bastion during the Battle of 1000 Heartless, again greeting Sora in a rather friendly manner. However, Sora and his companions' response is hostile, even claiming that Demyx is unable to fight. Demyx still maintains his personality despite the insult, with only a "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance" in a slightly deeper tone. But when Sora and co. claim that the Nobodies do not have hearts, Demyx's normal carefree air vanishes, and he silences them with a much darker tone and attacks the "traitor" again with all his strength. In the end, however, Demyx is defeated again and fatally wounded. After lamenting his loss, he fades into darkness, the first Organization XIII member to do so in Kingdom Hearts II. Personality Demyx, unlike the other Organization members, has a very casual, friendly personality but also cowardly demeanor, though this is simply an act since Nobodies are free of all emotion and thus cannot feel fear. He runs from many encounters, including ones with Hades and Sora, and in 358/2 Days, he states that he finds Larxene quite frightening. Along with Xigbar, Axel and Larxene, Demyx is portrayed as one of the more comical members of the Organization although unlike the other three who have that role due to their sarcasm and wisecracks Demyx has this role because of his clumsiness. Demyx is much less serious and more carefree than the other Organization members, and seems to take his task of pursuing Sora lightly. He doesn't hesitate to read his orders aloud off of cue cards in front of Sora, nor complain about his distaste for fighting. His cries in battle after being hit are also more characteristic of "yelps" than those of the other members, and are exclamations rather than reactions. In his final battle against Sora, however, his true nature as an emotionless entity is revealed, proving that his light attitude is a farce. However, it is not yet known the real reasons behind it, or if it was also a farce in itself to look dangerous; though it is worth noting this doesn't occur until after Donald denies his claim about Nobodies having hearts. Usually Sora does not take him seriously unlike the other members, but in their final confrontation seems shocked at his turnabout. Fighting Style and Abilities Demyx, being a musician, uses music to control the water around him and to summon "water forms", objects shaped out of water into musical instruments or copies of himself, which move about the battle area to hit Sora, forcing him to defeat the forms in a certain amount of time to avoid an automatic loss. He can also summon violent geisers to erupt from the ground,forming strong streams of water which damage Sora and throw him into the air. His sitar is rarely used as a weapon, but most often used to play his music instead. Demyx does little fighting by himself, instead relying on his control of water to make it fight for him. Weapon Demyx is very open about his dislike of fighting, and prefers music instead. So, Demyx carries an enormous Sitar, named the Arpeggio, a stringed instrument similar to a lute or guitar, into battle. The Sitar itself is shaped like the Nobody insignia, in varying shades of blue. With it, he can cause water to take the form of people and musical notes and "dance" to his music. Although not very useful in battle itself, it can cause some damage if swung around into an enemy. Mostly, though, he just uses its strings to control his element, water, and make it fight for him. Quotes "Hey! You guys are looking lively!" "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." "Silence, traitor!" "Run! Run away!" "Roxas, come back to us!" "Let's see, here...'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition.'...Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..." "Now that's just plain rude!" "I told them they were sending the wrong guy..." "Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad..." "Noooo wayyyy!" Trivia *Demyx is one of the few members of Organization XIII throughout the series whose name isn't mentioned outside of the journal (along with Xigbar and Luxord) Although, his name is said in a cutscene exclusive to Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. *Airwalk shoes, incidentally, has a shoe model named after him (one likely focused towards women with its design), and another named after Roxas. *Both Axel and Demyx use weapons/instruments of Indian origin. *Despite wielding water, when battled he has a weakness against Fire Magic. This is because in the magic properties of Kingdom Hearts games, water is classified under Blizzard Magic which is weak against Fire. *Most of Demyx's weapons are named after musical or rock and roll terms. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Undead supervillains Category:Demonic supervillains Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional demons Category:Fictional musicians Category:Fictional wizards Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate water Category:2006 introductions